LEGO PAW Patrol: Pups and the Mistress of Time
'''LEGO PAW Patrol: Mystery of the Masked Mistress '''is a singleplayer and multiplayer game based on Nickelodeon's hit show PAW Patrol. The game is developed by TT Games, Spin Master, Illumination, Nickelodeon, Level 5 and Platinum Games. Much like the LEGO City: Undercover duology, the game is exclusive to the Nintendo Platforms, the Wii U, 3DS and the Nintendo NX. Plot One night in Dimension 8-12-13, aka Adventure Bay... The entire town gets turned into a bricktastic world where comedy reigns supreme and time repeats itself! Now the PAW Patrol must figure out not only how their town became a batch of bricks, but also figure out why they are repeating their past rescues; and why the outcome sometimes changes! Get ready for a brand new LEGO adventure featuring the cream of the voice acting crop and the best episodes of PAW Patrol given a LEGO Twist! Gameplay Much like many games in the LEGO video game library, the game combines exploration and imagination all in one package. The game also has various puzzles and minigames that can be unlocked as your progress through the story. Missions aka Levels In the game's story mode, you and your child with go through 60 levels and relive classic PAW Patrol episodes from seasons 1-4 as you explore fan favorite places such as Adventure Bay, The Jungle, The South Pole, Foggybottom, Barkingburg and more in order to save the day from the agents of A.N.G.E.R (Absolutely Nefarious Gargantuan Evildoing Renegades) from ruining the PAW Patrol's reputation! There are also some new characters introduced in the game, as well as many LEGO fan favorites! The last four levels are a four part saga called: The Mistress' Last Stand! Adventure Bay in Peril! #The New Pup (Unlocked Characters: Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Robo-Dog, Everest, Jake) Characters: Penguin (10,000 Studs), EMT Marshall (50,000 Studs) and Desert Ranger (25,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Icetameetchu, the Isolated) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Aang) Character: Yeti (The LEGO Movie) #Air Pups (Unlocked Characters: Captain Turbot, Francois Turbot, Alex Porter) Characters: Randy (10,000 Studs) and Mandy (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Volcandross the Violent) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Spencer Shay) (Minikit Character: Durin's Bane) #Pups and the Pirate Treasure (Unlockable Character: Tsunami) Characters: Captian Blackfur (1,000,000 Studs), Pirate Zuma (50,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Mimichimera) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Mr. Krabs) (Enemies: TBA) (Minikit Character: Metalbeard) #Tracker Joins The Pups (Unlockable Characters: Carlos, Tracker) (Boss Battle: Temple Trasher 3000) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Olmec) (Minikit Character: Johnny Thunder) #Pups Save Friendship Day (Unlockable Characters: Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger, Proton) Characters: Mailman (25,000 Studs) Ms. Majorie (25,000 Studs), Maynard (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Gourmet Goodway) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Wubbzy) (Minikit Character: Slimer) #Pups Save the PAW Patroller (Unlockable Characters: Marsha, Ruby, Casey, Tabby, Zena, Skylar) Characters: Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Mr. Swirly Eyes) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Rambamboo) (Minikit Character: Chase McCain) #Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (Unlockable Characters: X-PO, Chickaletta, Cali) Characters: Terry (10,000 Studs), Utahraptor (10,000 Studs), Triceratops (10,000 Studs (Boss Battle: Dinonnihilator, the Determined) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Dan Henderson) (Minikit Character: Indiana Jones) #Pup-Fu! (Unlockable Characters: Farmer Yumi, Katie and Suzan Hinako) Characters: Pup-Fu Marshall, Pup-Fu Rubble, Pup-Fu Chase, Pup-Fu Rocky, Pup-Fu Zuma, Pup-Fu Skye, Pup-Fu Proton, Pup-Fu Everest, Pup-Fu Tracker and Bo-Ju-Te Cali (50,000 Studs each) (Boss Battle: Kabukerai) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Sandy Cheeks) (Minikit Character: Sensei Wu) #Pups Save a Show (Unlockable Characters: Rio and Ria) (Boss Battle: Clobberstone Castle) #Pups Save a Dragon (Unlockable Characters: Coldfront and Hunter) (Boss Battle: The Skyevil Witch) #Pups Save a Merpup (Unlockable Character: Monty Hinako) (Boss Battle: Krak the Ripper) #Pups Save a Pony (Unlockable Characters: Julius Goodway, Justina Goodway and Unikitty) Character: Priscilla (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Saloonatic) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Widget) (Minikit Character: Sheriff Wild Wyatt West) #Pups in a Fix (Unlockable Character: Night Ryder) Characters: Boomer No. 1 (Cost: 25,000 Studs), Cali (Humongous Curls), Katie (Humongous Curls), Farmer Yumi (Humongous Curls), Mayor Goodway (Humongous Curls) and Chickaletta (Humongous Curls) (50,000 Studs Each) (Boss Battle: Robo-Dog 3000) #Pups Save Apollo (Unlockable Characters: Apollo the Super Pup, Liz) (Boss Battle: The Spider King) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Leni Loud) (Minikit Character: Spider-Man) #Pups Save the Songbirds (Unlockable Character: Logan Hinako) (Boss Battle: Montgomery Monocle) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Elizabeth Thornberry) (Minikit Character: Eris the Eagle) #Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (Unlockable Characters: Luke Stars, Eco and Sali aka The NYANferious S.M.A.L.L) (Boss Battle: Hawk n Roller) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Luna Loud) #Pups Save a Goldrush (Unlockable Character: Otis Goodway) (Boss Battle: Sparro Gold) #Pups Save a Hoedown (Unlockable Character: Farmer Al) (Boss Battle: Wild Wilbur) #Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot (Unlockable Character: Dozer) (Boss Battle: Wild Wilbur's Sparrow) (Minikit Character: Han Solo) #Pups Save a Snowboard Competition (Unlockable Character: Ramiez) (Boss Battle: Adventure Bay Snow Monster) (Minikit Character: Harry Potter) #Pup Pup Boogie (Unlockable Character: Rosaletta and Clockwise Hinako) (Boss Battle: The Pup Pup Boogie Monster) (Minikit Character: Peter Venkman) #Pups Save Old Trusty (Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos) (Minikit Character: Sonic the Hedgehog) #Pups and the Beanstalk (Unlockable Character: Eve) (Boss Battle: Shadow Giant Alex) #Pups Great Race (Boss Battle: Demonlition Race) (Minikit Character: Pepper Roni) #Pups Save Christmas (Enemies: Gingerbread Men, Giant Elves, Nutcracker Cyborgs) (Boss Battle: Rudorochi, The Ten Headed Reindeer) #Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (Boss Battle: Dalegg Emperor) #Pups Save Skye (Boss Battle: Server Error the Eagleborg) #Pups Find a Genie (Unlockable Characters: Jeremy the Genie and Zamantha Glendale) (Boss Battle: Jermad Jack) #Pups Save the Corn Roast (Boss Battle: Pyropigeon) #Pups Fall Festival (Boss Battle: Cacklelantern) #Pups and the Ghost Pirate (Boss Battle: Captain Bloodbeard) #Pups Save a Train (Boss Battle: Serpentrain) #Pups in a Fog (Boss Battle: The Foggybarfer) #Pups Save the Bay (Boss Battle: T.O.S.A) #Pups Go All Monkey (Boss Battle: Banana Behemoth) #Pups Save a Wedding (Boss Battle: Yumimic and Aloflague) #Pups and the Big Freeze (Boss Battle: Ice Breaker) #A Pup in Sheep's Clothing (Boss Battle: Garborg) #Pups Adventures in Babysitting (Boss Battle: The Casanewbs) #Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone (Boss Battle: Sephirshall) #Pups Save a Friend (Boss Battle: Enemockerfly) #Pups and the Ghost Cabin (Boss Battle: Gozer and Vigo) #Pups Save a Big Bone (Boss Battle: Tyrant Rouge) #Pups Save a Tooth (Boss Battle: Dr. Molardrill) #Pups Save a Stinky Flower (Boss Battle: Stinky Petunia) #Pups Save a School Day (Unlockable Characters: Emily and Elmina Shinjitsu) (Boss Battle: Senseigumo) #Circus Pup-Formers (Unlockable Character: Riley Johnson aka Cat Smash) Characters: Marshall (Clown Costume), Rubble (Clown Costume), Chase (Clown Costume), Rocky (Clown Costume), Zuma (Clown Costume) and Skye (Clown Costume). (50,000 Studs each) (Boss Battle: Kalvin, The Kaotic) #Pups Save the Circus (Unlockable Character: Raimundo) (Boss Battle: Funny Bones) #Unnamed Sea Patroller Level #Pups Save a Film Festival (Boss Battle: Directator Kai) #Pups in a Jam (Boss Battle: Jellirachnid) #Unnamed Barkingburg Level (Boss Battle: The Clone-Crab 5000) #???? #???? #???? #Pups Save Sports Day (Boss Battle: Danboni) #Pups and the Frozen Earth (Boss Battle: The Tri's Revenge) #Pups and the Collision (Boss Battle: Tsunamobi) #Pups and the Adventure Bay Army (Boss Battle: The Shadow Servants) #Pups and the Final Battle (Boss Battle: The Masked Mistress 1, The Masked Mistress 2, The Masked Mistress 3, The Masked Mistress 4, and The Masked Mistress' Final Form) DLC Levels These are levels that are automatically unlocked after purchasing certain packs, there are four of them in total. The Double Life of Pets We all know what our pets do when we're away, but did you know they also save the day? Join Max and his friends in an all new adventure filled with action, adventure, romance, monsters, ghosts and secret identities as they defend New York from the evil Seasonal Sentinals! *Origins of the Domestic League; Manhattan's Pet-Tectors! (Boss Battle: Ogrerochi) *Hearts Broken Down, The Maddirauder Attacks! (Boss Battle: Maddirauder) *Luck O' The Scaly, The Golden Serpent Rises! *Hop to It, The Daleeg Empire Invades! *A Mother's Scorn, Motherface Attacks! *A Father's Rage, Father Death Attacks! *Tricks and Treats, the Button Eyed Sack Drone! *The Last Christmas, Lady Liberty Falls! *The Counterfeit New Year's Ball, Unhappy New Year! *Domestic League Forever, Strays Gone Insane! The Wonderful 101 The levels in this pack are complete recreations of the story of The Wonderful 101! So it's almost like playing the original game! *Operation 000: Runaway Bus, The Debut of the Wonderful Ones! *Operation 001: The Snack Craving Sniper, Wonder Green Appears! (Boss: Laambo) *Operation 002: A Signal Jammed, Wonder Pink Appears! (Boss: Gah-Goojin) *Operation 003: Aircrafts Under Attack, Wonder Yellow Appears! (Boss Battle: Wanna) *Operation 004: Peril in the Ocean Metropolis, Wonder White Appears! (Boss Battle: Ohdarko) *Operation 005: The Lost City's Reactor, Wonder Black Appears! (Boss Battle: Walltha) *Operation 006: The Freezing Sister City, Vorkken's Last Stand! (Boss Battle: Vijounne and Prince Vorkken) *Operation 007: The Body of Prince Vorkken, Stopping the Virus Vaaiki! (Boss Battle: Vaaiki) *Operation 008: Blossom City in Peril, The End of Mother Platinum?! (Boss Battle: Gimmie) *Operation 009: GEATHJERK'S Supreme Overlord; Wonderful 101 Forever Platinum!!! (Boss Battle: Jergingah) Yo-Kai Watch has Fallen An evil being has taken over the Yo-Kai World and launches an invasion on Springdale, St. Peanutsberg and Harrisville! Now it's up to Nate, Inaho as well as their human and Yokai friends to take back their towns and save their friends from invading forces!! *The Wrath of the Concil! (Boss Battles: Nurarihyon, Inumaroderon and Nekokiyoperon) *The Revenge of All Nightmares (Boss Battles: Gargaros, Orgalus, Orcanos) *The Busters Return!! (Boss Battles: Prison Breaker, G Baban, Robonyan No. 28, Whismallow Man, Awakened Hi No Shin, Robonyan 3000, Captain Thunder and Bushio) *Kamen Guts' Return, Revenge of the Kaima! *The Heaven and Inferno Clash! *The Three Kingdoms Gone Rogue! *Night of The Zombie Yokai! *Take Back the Watch Part 1; Revenge of all Evil! *Take Back the Watch Part 2; The Ultrakai Appear! *Take Back the Watch Part Final; The Final Battle! The Origins of the DARK and SAMBA Patrol *The Dawn of Night Ryder, Founder of the DARK Patrol! *Fire and Ice Collide, How Smoke and Coldfront Joined! *Treasure Trackers; How Tsunami and Dozer Joined! *Arrows in the Winds; How Hunter and Gales Joined! *Strong Vocals; How Manuel and Eco Joined! *Vamonos Selena! The Birth of the SAMBA Patrol! (Boss Battle: Hawk N Roller Young) *Beautiful Bilinguals; How Rachel and Catalina Joined! *The Only Males; How Diango and Alexis Joined! *Champion Fighters; How Rosaletta and Ramiez Joined! *The Tomboy Duet, How Aviador and Lianne Joined! DLC Characters Packs Unlike the packs above, these packs feature tons of characters and often vehicles that can be used in the hub world. Rough Draft Pack Did you know that before PAW Patrol was made it was know originally as Ryder's PAW Patrol?? Well this DLC Pack features some rough drafted characters and a pup that didn't make the cut: Timber! * Ryder (Rough Draft) * Cali (Rough Draft) * Timber (Cut Character) * Calista (Cut Character) * Kitten Calista (Cut Character) * Chase (Rough Draft) * Rubble (Rough Draft) * Skye (Rough Draft) Characters The list of characters in PAW Patrol is large, so large that they are split in various categories. Characters Unlocked in Story Mode *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Everest *Jake *Captain Horatio Turbot *Francois Turbot *Alex Porter Characters that are Purchasable *Penguins (Cost: 10,000 Studs) (Skills: Dive Ability) *EMT Marshall (Cost: 50,000 Studs) (Skills: PAW Patrol Access, X-Ray, Pet Lever, Heal) *Desert Ranger (Cost: 25,000 Studs) (Skills: Dig, Grappling Hook) *Randy (Cost: 10,000 Studs) *Mandy (Cost: 10,000 Studs) Enemies *Ice Slope Mercenary *Lava Eagles *Crab *Temple Guard *Basketank *Hypno-Hen *Fossilemming *Ninjumbrella Nickelodeon Characters Rescued To be added DLC Characters This is a list of the characters that are unlocked via DLC packs after clearing certain levels The Double Life of Pets *Max (Abilities: Dig, Track, Domestic League Access, Turn into Maximillion) *Maximillion *Duke *Hazar the Duker *Gidget *The Fluff Reaper *Snowball *Creeper Cottontail *Chloe *Miss Melee *Buddy *MC Footlong *Ozone *Trash Blaster *Mel *Daft Pug *Sweetpea *Birdevil *Pops *Poppa Wheels *Tiberius *Fatalon *Norman *Hamorph *Tattoo *Mr. Ink *Ripper *Jawrath Collectables *Minikits: *Red Bricks: *Blue Bricks: *Nickelodeon Characters in Peril: With PAW Patrol being apart of the Nickelodeon Multiverse, it would only make sense to find them in tricky situations! So it's up to you to rescue them with certain characters. And as an added bonus, the characters you save can be unlocked and played as to access areas and find golden bricks! *Photo Opportunities: Character Ability Guide *Agility: Females are often stronger then boys, and the females in LEGO games can jump higher then males! *Rainbow LEGO Blowup: Only Unikitty can build and destroy rainbow bricks *Dig: Characters with shovels can dig up objects *PAW Patrol Access: Only PAW Patrol members can access these areas! *Scroll Puzzles: The newest minifigure ability, you press three buttons to swap puzzle squares and reveal a martial arts pose. Characters like Farmer Yumi can use this ability! *Grappling Hook: Certain characters like Everest can use these items to reach the top of certain places or pull down the wall. *Illuminate: Characters with flashlights can use them to see in the dark. *Treasure Sensor: Characters like Rocky can dig in a pile of dirt to obtain stuff. *Drill: Characters like Rubble can break stone with their jackhammer. *Target Ability: Chase and other characters, with different varients of weapon, can use these to take out faraway targets. *Academic: Characters like Ryder can study the chart to solve the problem! *Pet Levers: These are special floor switches only pets can use. *Small Passageway: Characters like Alex can crawl through the passage to get to the other side. *Scale Walls: Certain characters like Rio and Captain Turbot can climb on certain wall parts. *Photography: Captain Turbot and other characters can use this skill to stun people or make beautiful photos (or at least try to anyways) *Superbuild: Rocky as well as master builders can find everyday junk and turn them to something useful *Track: Certian people and or pups can use this to find hidden objects. *Ice: Everest can create things out of snow, can also put out fires. *Water Spray: Marshall and other characters with Aqua can use this to put out fires and also grow plants. *Tube Crawl: Only the smallest animals (Cali for example) can crawl inside tubes to reach certain areas. *Electric Charge: Certian characters have the ability to charge power for most items. They can also be used with electronic tranquilizers. *Explosives- Characters like Rubble can use TNT or other pyrotechnics to blow up silver pieces. *Laser Ability- Certain characters can use a laser that melts gold or ice models. *Flight: Skye (As well as any of the pups in their flight packs) can take to the sky and get to destinations faster. *Glide: Most characters can glide down to a hard to reach place. *Vine Cut: Characters with something sharp can cut stuff like vines and ropes. *Hacker- Technicians that are advanced can hack into systems and play a minigame *Translator: Bilingual characters can use this to speak the activation code to unlock stuff. *Heal: Cali and Katie can take care of wounded animals making the animals healthier. *Dive: Characters like Zuma can swim underwater. *Sonar Smash: Only certain characters can do this, as they howl, meow or scream to make the glass unstable and shatter. *Kitty Companion Club: Members of the KCC can use this to enter their territory field. *Crowbar: Characters with these can open stuff that wasn't suppose to close and obtain their prize *Hazard Cleaner: Anyone with water spray can get rid of toxic chemical puddles (Or in Slimer's case, eat them!) *Bolt Cutters- Certian characters can use these to break locks and access new areas! *X-Ray Vision: Characters with an X-Ray Screen or X-Ray vision can see through green walls to solve puzzles Voice Cast (These are in order of appearance, DLC and Minikit Character voice casts are given their own category) *Jane Kaczmarek: The Masked Mistress (All forms) *Nolan North: National Desert Ranger, Mr. Porter *Billy West: Rocky, Clockwise Hinako *Yuri Lowenthal: Chase *Dee Bradly Baker: Zuma, Olmec, Happy Higgenbottom *Jenna Coleman: Skye, The Skyevil Witch *Michael Cera: Marshall, Alex Porter *Hal Sparks: Ryder *John DiMaggio: Rubble, Kalvin the Kaotic *Zeb Wells: Robo-Dog, The Spider King *Jonah Hill: Jake *Lauren Tom: Everest *Pierre Holloway: Icetameetchu *Curtis Armstrong: Captain Turbot, Daring Danny X *James Arnold Taylor: Francois Turbot, Tabby *Jerry Trainor: Spencer Shay *Steven Blum: Volcandross *Nick Offerman: Tsunami, Metalbeard, Captain Blackfur, Captain Bloodbeard *Josh Keaton: Carlos, Wild Wilbur *Carlos Alazraqui: Tracker, Walden, The Pup Pup Boogie Monster *Kristen Wiig: Mayor Goodway *Bryan Cranston: Mayor Humdinger, Apollo the Super Pup, Farmer Al *Olivia Olson: Proton *Eden Riegel: Marsha *Wendee Lee: Ruby *Zendaya Coleman: Casey *Heather Hogan: Zena *Judy Greer: Skylar *Nika Futterman: Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten, Luna Loud *Joel McHale: X-PO *Roz Ryan: Chickaletta *Kari Wahlgren: Cali *Gary Oldman: Mr. V, Lord Vortech *Ali Hillis: Farmer Yumi *Grey Griffin: Katie, Lola and Lana Loud *Hyden Walch: Suzan Hinako *Nick Kroll: Kabukerai *Zach Callison: Rio, Julius Goodway *Charlet Chung: Ria *Tom Kenny: Clobberstone Castle, Eco, Flain *Laura Bailey: Coldfront *Hayden Hunter: Hunter *Seth Rogen: Dragon *Troy Baker: Monty Hinako, Ramirez *Jane Lynch: Krak the Ripper *Tara Strong: Justina Goodway, Fuzzy *Allison Brie: Unikitty *Chris Parnell: Night Ryder *Deedee Magno Hall: Liz *Charlie Day: Logan Hinako, Benny *Tom Kane: Montgomery Monocle *Bruno Mars: Luke Stars *Michelle Dietz: Sali aka The NYANfarious S.M.A.L.L. *Rob Paulsen: Hawk N' Roller *Joey D'Auria: Otis Goodway, Sparro Gold *Danny McBride: Dozer *Lisle Wilkerson: Rosaletta *Cree Summer: Eve *Roger Craig Smith: Jeremy the Genie *Cara Theobold: Zamantha Glendale *Tara Platt: Emily Shinjitsu *Andrea Libman: Elmina Shinjitsu *Leslie Jones: Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson *Mark Hamill: Raimundo *Alicyn Packard: Sweetie *Antony Del Rio: Janeiro The Double Life of Pets Cast *Louis C. K.: Max, Maximillion *Eric Stonestreet: Duke, Hazar the Duker *Ellie Kemper: Katie (Secret Life of Pets) *Jenny Slate: Gidget, The Fluff Reaper *Kevin Hart: Snowball, Creeper Cottontail *Lake Bell: Chloe, Miss Melee *Hannibal Buress: Buddy, MC Footlong *Steve Coogan: Ozone, Trash Blaster *Steven Blum: Ogrerochi, Ripper, Jawrath *Bobby Moynihan: Mel, Daft Pug *Tara Strong: Sweetpea, Birdevil *Dana Carvey: Pops, Poppa Wheels *Albert Brooks: Tiberius, Fatalon *Chris Renaud: Norman, Hamorph *Michael Beattie: Tattoo, Mr. Ink The Wonderful 101 Cast (Note: Since the pack is a recreation of the game, the cast's voice roles are completely archive! To make it sound better of course; except for P-Star, he is finally voiced by Josh Gad!) *Charlie Schlatter: Wonder-Red, Will Wedgewood, Arthur Wedgewood *Josh Gad: P-Star *Roger Craig Smith: Wonder-Blue *Debi Derryberry: Young Will Wedgewood, Luka Alan Smithee, Wonder-Googles *Gideon Emery: Announcer (Wonderful 101), Laurence Nelson, Wonder-Red (Emeritus) *Laura Bailey: Alice MacGregor *Steven Blum: Gah-Goojin, Wanna, Jergingah *Kari Walhgren: Wonder-Green *Bob Joles: Laambo, Walltha, Gimme *Quinton Flynn: Prince Vorkken *Tara Strong: Wonder-Pink *Fred Tatasciore: James Shirogane, Chewgi *JB Blanc: Wonder-Yellow *Yuri Lowenthal: Wonder-White *Paula Tiso: Vijounne *Stephanie Lemelin: Immorta *Kris Zimmerman Salter: Wonder-Black Minikit Characters *Joseph May: Chase McCain *Keith Ferguson: Han Solo *Simon Pegg: Wyatt West *Thomas Brodie-Sangster: Harry Potter *Tom Kenny: Johnny Thunder *Steven Blum: Sensei Wu *Yuri Lowenthal: Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog Nintrophies *You're All Good Pups: You collected all other achievements, the PAW Patrol is so proud of you! *Hey Penguin, Nice Suit!: Complete The New Pup *I Prefer the Beret: Complete Air Pups *Not Good for Chewing Though...: Complete Pups and the Pirate Treasure *I'm All Ears!: Complete Tracker Joins The Pups! *Do We Have Any Liver Flavored Stamps?: Complete Pups Save Friendship Day *18 Wheels and a Horn: Complete Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Close Encounters of the Eyeball Kind: Complete Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Quiet as A Mouse!: Complete Pup-Fu! *Princess' Phone Needs Iced Tea!: Complete Pups Save a Show *True Love's Kiss: Complete Pups Save a Dragon *The Tail Tells The Tale: Complete Pups Save a Merpup *That Ain't a Ghost Cowboy...: Complete Pups Save a Pony *Fixing the Town Until It's All Broken: Complete Pups in a Fix *Never Washing This Paw Again!: Complete Pups Save Apollo *Sing a Song of Extinction: Complete Pups Save the Songbirds *A Pup like Me: Complete Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Eh, Platinum's Better...: Complete Pups Save a Goldrush *No Cow Mooves Too Fast: Complete Pups Save a Hoedown *Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers: Complete Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Where've You Slowpokes Been?: Complete Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Stay Off It and Ice It!: Complete Pup Pup Boogie *Water Water Everywhere: Complete Pups Save Old Trusty *Fee Fi Fo Fum!: Complete Pups and the Beanstalk *The Last Race in the World...: Complete Pups Great Race *Christmas Is Cancelled!: Complete Pups Save Christmas *Egg on your Face: Complete Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *The Cone of Shame...: Complete Pups Save Skye *Fresh Air at Last: Complete Pups Find a Genie *Aw Shucks...: Complete Pups Save the Corn Roast *You Look Good in Orange: Complete Pups Fall Festival *Kind of a Scaredy Cat: Complete Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Off the Rails!: Complete Pups Save a Train *Stuck in a Fog!: Complete Pups in a Fog *Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise: Complete Pups Save the Bay *Monkey See, Monkey Do!: Complete Pups Go All Monkey *No Buffet is Too Big, No Pup is Too Fast!: Complete Pups Save a Wedding *More Like Snow Chickens: Complete Pups and the Big Freeze *Stand Baack!: Complete A Pup in Sheep's Clothing *You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!: Complete Pups Adventure's in Babysitting *Itty Bitty Kitty Rescue: Complete Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Friends Forever no Matter What Comes!: Complete Pups Save a Friend *I Ain't 'Fraid of No Ghost!: Complete Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Just Roar For Help!: Complete Pups Save a Big Bone *Don't Mind Missing the Dentist!: Complete Pups Save a Toof *Plantrus Putridus: Complete Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Who Ate My Sandwich?!: Complete Pups Save a School Day *Clowning Around: Complete Circus Pup-Formers *So Hungry I Can Eat An Elephant!: Complete Pups Save the Circus *????: Complete Unnamed Sea Patroller Level *????: Complete Pups Save a Film Festival *????: Complete Pups in a Jam *????: Complete Unnamed Barkingburg Level *???? *???? *???? *Wasn't It Summer a Minute Ago?: Complete Pups Save Sports Day *No More Tries, You are Done!: Complete Pups and the Frozen Earth *Pups Rule, Mobs Drool!: Complete Pups and the Collision *Take Back the Bay: Complete Pups and the Adventure Bay Army *You Saved the Day!: Complete Pups and the Final Battle The Double Life of Pets DLC *We are... The Domestic League!: Complete Manhattan's Pet-Tectors! *Hearts Beat as One: Complete the Maddirauder Attacks! *You Just Snaked my Day!: Complete Luck O' The Scaly *What's with that Stupid Bunny Suit?: Complete Hop To It! *Mommy Dearest: Complete a Mother's Scorn *Father Deadlist: Complete a Father's Rage *Trick or Treat!: Complete Tricks and Treats *Jingle Bells, Requiem Knells..: Complete the Last Christmas *New York Broke: Complete Unhappy New Year *Never Mess with Man's Best Friend!: Complete Domestic League Forever! *Aunt and Niece Tag Team: Set both characters to Cali and Chloe *Brothers from Another.... Owner: Set both characters to Max and Duke *Gulity Pleasure: Set both characters to Pops and Chloe *Too Stupid to Talk, Too Ugly to Eat: Set both characters to Ozone and Tiberius *True Puppy Love: Set both characters to Max and Gidget *Holla at the DJ!: Set both characters to Mel and Clockwise Hinako Trivia *It is revealed that Chloe is Cali's aunt. *This marks the debut of many new characters and the return of minifigures from discontinued sets! Category:Paw patrol Category:LEGO video games Category:2018 Category:Telltale Games Category:Level5 Games Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spin Master Category:Platinum Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Multiplayer Category:E10+